Moriko Mizuki
Moriko Mizuki (瑞妃森子, Mizuki Moriko), is a artificial half-ghoul who wanders around the wards of Tokyo. Although her past-life is unknown, it was the catalyst for her current status as an infamous and powerful kakuja ghoul. She is known by the CCG and others as the One-Eyed Cat (隻眼のネコ, Sekigan no Neko). However, after Nikki Futago's death, Moriko has abandoned her murderous life and proceeded with a much more peaceful one, founding :re. That also had ended after being killed by one of the Red Sun's mistresses, Zhi Yun Appearance Moriko is a ghoul with the height of 5'6" and seemingly average body. She has a long scarlet-colored hair that reaches her hips as its bang covers her left eye. She has both light-violet eyes as the left one may turn into a kakugan without control at times. Even though her bang covers her left eye mostly because of the kakugan, she also has a scar on that eye. Moriko also wears red-rimmed eye-glasses. Casually, she would wear dark brown shirt with a light brown undershirt beneath it, along with a necklace that has three jaguar teeth attached to it. Moriko would also wear dark jeans and black sneakers. During her ghoul activities on the streets, she would wear a black jacket which features a hoodie along with extra clothing to hide possible female's biological traits. She also produces an animated kakuja mask to cover her face as it also produces a distorted voice as full-kakuja form would. Her kakuja form is shaped into some sort of gigantic feral beast which consists of mostly dark-red protective skin around the body with some shades of light pink around its back. It would also shape a face that would be reminiscent to Chesire Cat from Alice in the Wonderland except with one eye, which is the one-eyed kakugan. Its green tail with sharp edges around its sides along with its end point is also found on the kakuja's back. After Moriko has fully changed, she stopped wearing both her glasses and teeth necklace, replacing those apparels with Nikki's own eye-patch as neck-wear. Moriko's manager uniform consisted of crimson red shirt with rolled-up sleeves, especially considering the summer weather, along with a small, sleeveless, black vest worn over it. Moriko also wore black trousers with formal shoes of the same color. Personality Moriko has shown no signs of compassion as she always depended on manipulation and deception throughout her ghoul-life. Tricking and killing people to earn what she needs and wants, and despises when someone has gotten her restricted. She isn't quite friendly to other civilians as she has no interest in knowing others unless they have something that satisfies her curiosity. She also exhibited extreme sadistic behavior and psychopathic personality against many people, whether they are ghouls or investigators. It is yet to be known why she has that sort of behavior though. After Nikki has finally died, Moriko has exhibited a huge changer within her personality. No longer the maddened and blood-thirsty ghoul she used to be but instead, became more of a very kind and soft woman who deeply cares for people. The woman would try her best to also make up for her mistakes towards people she messed up their lives with, unfortunately except for CCG though. History TBA Powers and Abilities Powerful Strength: Moriko has possessed high levels of strength during fights. While she has been shown to be a somewhat proficient Hand-to-Hand combatant in a spar with Veli Batsu, it pales in comparison to experienced fighters. Moriko only knew the essentials. Combat: : Strengths: Moriko was undeniably powerful in all aspects related to strength and speed, fulfilling the criteria of being one of the SSS rated ghouls within Tokyo as a whole. : Weaknesses: While extremely powerful and also a bit proficient in melee combat, Moriko doesn't have the proper combat experience her other counterpart, Nikki, has. Moriko's comfort combat role is that of being a behemoth kakuja rather than a normal fighter. Kagune Type: Bikaku Appearance: Moriko possesses a bikaku kagune which takes the form of a long, green colored tail with sharp edges around its side and end point. Complete Kakuja State: Moriko has a complete Kakuja. From the looks of it she retains complete sanity while using the Kakuja and her powers are greatly increased. While in Kakuja form, her speed is immense to the point where she can move fast enough for multiple ghouls to fail to even perceive her movements. She also has immense durability as her Kakuja armor seems to take very little to no damage from normal attacks. Her stamina so far seems to be very high. The damage potential of the Kakuja is huge due to her many ways to attack her opponents with extremely destructive Kagune-based weaponry. Overall, her Kakuja seems to make her an incredibly powerful enemy. Mechanics: Acts a protective and power boosting armor. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * The drawing was made by /u/KiraKhameleon_ * The kakuja sketch was made by /u/JokersMaze Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ghouls Category:Kakujas Category:Bikakus